Valentine's Morning
by Tessaryll Tervana
Summary: Draco is woken by sobs. He goes to uncover the source and reason and ends up admitting everything. Light Valentine's DMHG fluff. One of my first fics so summary sucks. Please read anyway. Rated T for safety.
1. Discovery

Dracoconis Black Malfoy woke up to the sounds of sobs

**This is a random idea that I just made into a story. Sorry for neglecting my other fic but I have something of a writer's block. Please review this and tell me if you want me to continue with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot I have placed them in.**

Draconis Black Malfoy woke up to the sounds of sobs. He shook his head in confusion before swinging his legs of the side of the bed and standing up. The white-blond boy stood in the full glare of the morning sunshine, the radiant rays falling on his silky white-blond hair, his impressive muscular frame and his aristocratic features. He looked around his bedroom in an attempt to pinpoint the source of the heart-rending crieS.

Seeing nothing but his normal green and silver Head Boy room, he walked slowly towards the door and down his stairs into the shared common room. The cozy room was empty and silent.

The Malfoy heir turned to the stairs opposite him and walked slowly up. He stopped cautiously at the door marked _Head Girl_. He knocked gently but the sobs continued. So he turned the knob, and crept into the Head Girl's bedroom.

Draco looked immediately at the large canopied bed before him. What he saw made him stop completely. A broken girl was stretched out on the covers, her curly brown hair going everywhere, and her face red with tears. Her eyes were closed so he could not see the chocolaty orbs he knew so well. But for all the tears and frizz, Hermione Granger had never looked more beautiful to him.

Unbeknownst to the Gryffindor princess, the Slytherin Prince had loved the bushy haired know-it-all for years. Lucius Malfoy had been put in Azkaban after the final battle, shortly after Sirius had died and since then, there were no lessons or punishments about "mudbloods" in the Malfoy house. His mother Narcissa had even encouraged this small crush as she saw it. So Draco had watched the girl of the Golden Trio carefully over the past few years, rejoicing silently whenever she smiled at him, or even just said 'hello'.

Because the War was over and Voldemort vanquished, Draco saw no need to continue with his old malicious ways. After all, that was Lucius. Not him. So Draco and his friends had stopped tormenting everyone and everything. Though Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would not call the Slytherin 'friend'. They had a slight truce and would no longer try to hex him at every opportunity.

Hermione Granger however, was different. She had immediately embraced the change in the Slytherins and had done her absolute best to befriend them. They weren't bosom buddies by any stretch of the imagination, but a tentative friendship had sprung up between Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione.

And that was all Draco needed to take his crush to the next level. At first, he wasn't sure what he though of the bubbly girl, but slowly (very, very slowly) he came to realize that the swelling his heart felt whenever she smiled and the smile that came to his lips when she laughed meant love. When he finally came to this realization over the Christmas break, he was horrified. He couldn't love her! He didn't deserve her generosity. So he had kept his distance and watched her from afar. Because of his confusion lately, the Head Boy and Head Girl had not talked of anything other than duties for weeks.

Draco had vowed to keep his distance as he worried that Hermione would not share his feelings and that a slight friendship, however much it pained him, was better than being rejected and spurned. He knew that she was single, Ron was dating Lavender, Harry was with Ginny, but he was still afraid to make any move. But he could not just leave a crying girl alone in her room on Valentine's Day. Especially the one he loved.

All this ran through his head as he walked slowly over to her large bed.

"Hermione?" he asked softly, not really expecting an answer. When he didn't get one, he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch her arm. When she didn't flinch away from the touch, he got bolder and gathered her up in his arms. She responded immediately by turning her body and crying into his shoulder, clinging tightly to his much larger frame. Draco smiled softly and eased back into the pillows on the bed, clasping his love closely to his body, reveling in her closeness.

"Hermione" he breathed softly into her beautiful smooth hair, content to hold her forever. However, after a few minutes he became worried when her weeping did not stop.

"Hermione? Hermione. What's wrong?" He asked now concerned. "What's the matter?"

A muffled voice replied, "It's bloody Valentine's Day that's what"

Draco smiled at her language before frowning when he realized what she had said.

"What's the matter with Valentine's Day?" he asked perplexed.

"There is nothing bloody well wrong with it if you bloody have someone to share the bloody day with." She muttered through her tears, finally lifting her face to look up at his.

He chuckled lightly, the confusion fading "Careful love, you're starting to sound like Weasley." He said as he gently brushed her hair from her face.

Hermione frowned, confused. "What? Don't play tricks with me Draco. I'm not in the mood." She pushed his chest lightly, trying to push him away. "And let go of me. I should be allowed to cry in peace. I don't need you mocking me. Go away."

Confusion spread again across Draco's face before he sighed, exasperated. He leaned forward and whispered "Damn love, you can be so slow sometimes."

Then before she could react to that extremely confusing statement, he leaned even closer, and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione gasped, it was unlike any other kiss she had had before. They had always been quick kisses filled with nothing but lust or desire. This was different. It wasn't a kiss of lustful desire, but a sweet gentle loving kiss.

Draco poured all of his hopes and wishes into that one kiss, trying to _show_ Hermione exactly what he felt, and that she would never be alone again, not if he had anything to say about it.

Hermione gasped and Draco took advantage of that, deepening the kiss. Both of them were reeling in the feeling of _rightness _and _belonging_ just from one kiss. The two finally broke apart and gulped up oxygen. Draco never took his eyes off her, waiting for the fiery girl to push him out and scream at him. But Hermione just looked at him, stunned. He turned away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry lo- Hermione. I'll….uh…I'll just go." He made to move away but was stopped by a small hand on his arm.

"Don't. Please. I…I…" Hermione gave up on words so she just grabbed Draco's head and pulled him back to her. "Please don't leave." She said, and then she kissed him.

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think and whether or not you want me to continue.**


	2. Realization

I got some nice reviews quite quickly and as most asked for more, I decided to indulge them

**I got some nice reviews quite quickly and as most asked for more, I decided to indulge them. This is for all of my reviewers. A note, however, I do not have a beta so everything has been proofread by me only. So all mistakes can be blamed on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot I have placed them in.**

Draco gasped with surprise and joy. Inside his mind he rejoiced. Finally the girl he now knew he loved above all others had kissed him. Of her own free will. But wait. She was really just upset that it was Valentine's Day. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? She was merely distraught and looking for comfort. That didn't mean she actually cared for him. Sure, girls had been throwing themselves at his feet since puberty but this spectacular Gryffindor had hated his guts for years. That wouldn't change over the semester they had been Head Boy and Girl.

Upon realizing this, Draco pulled away abruptly. He got up off the bed, ignoring Hermione's whimper completely. He backed away towards her door saying

"Sorry Granger. I'll…uh…be going now. Pansy said she wanted to meet me for a little Valentine's surprise."

He then turned and walked out of the room, not wanting to face her reaction when she realized what she had just done. He knew that once she came to her senses, she'd be mad and disgusted with herself for kissing Malfoy. So he left. He walked back to his room and slumped on his bed, dejected. Though he had walked away because he didn't want to take advantage of her, he also didn't want to see the fury and rejection on her face when she would have ordered him to get out. Though it killed him to leave her when she was so sad, he honestly believed it would be what she would have wanted.

Thinking it through, Draco knew he had made the right decision. Whether or not he liked it was another question. No. Not even a question. Draconis Black Malfoy knew that he downright hated his decision with every fiber of his entire being. He lay back on his bed and resigned himself to spending yet another Valentine's Day alone.

Hermione pressed a shaking hand to her lips, marveling in the tingling after feeling throughout her whole body. Never before in her life had she felt like this. Of course, being an imaginative girl, she had often wondered and dreamed about her "Prince Charming". She had also dreamed that when they kissed, it would be absolutely magical. She laughed at the irony. Here she was, comparing the fabled "True Love's Kiss" with a quick make-out session between her and the one and only Slytherin Malfoy. Who would have thought?

She laughed again, though not without a trace of bitterness. Who would have thought that the very reason she was crying this Valentine's Day was because she had no one, but more specifically, The One. The boy she had fallen in love with in third year, the boy would, and could make her cry with only a few words. Hell! She realized he had made her cry again. No one would ever have guessed that she, Hermione Jane Granger, Gryffindor's know-it-all Princess was in love, not just crushing on, but in love with Slytherin's Prince, the boy who had made her life miserable for years, the one and the only, Draconis Black Malfoy.

Now in seventh year, she had watched and loved him from afar for close to three years. (It took her a year for her initial crush to deepen.) Never, not once, had she even contemplated if he returned her feelings. So she did nothing, oftentimes crying herself to sleep as the most romantic day of the year drew near.

And then finally, on THE day, he had come in, comforted her, called her "love", kissed her, and walked out. Though she had thought him sincere, his parting comment hurt more than she could bear, and suddenly she was furious.

Spluttering she rose, far to angry to speak coherently. She threw on her blue robe and stalked out into the common room, unaware of Draco's open door.

"Damn him!! Who the bloody hell does he think he is? Coming in like that, kissing me, getting my hopes up that maybe _someone _might like me in this godforsaken place, and then going off. He's probably off with that slut Parkinson laughing his ass off at how gullible the bloody mudblood is right now!"

She stormed over to the fireplace and sat heavily on the maroon sofa. Her voice quieted, but Draco, who by now was standing at the top of his stairs watching Hermione rant, was still able to catch the next words.

"How stupid am I? To think that for one moment, maybe he loved me back?"

Her voice rose wistfully at the end of her question and hearing it, she broke down and sobbed into the couch. Before, when Draco had first heard her crying in her room, he had thought nothing could sound more heartbroken. He quickly revised this opinion upon hearing her keening cries of grief now, emitting from her muffled face.

Stunned, he hesitated only a second longer, before running down the stairs.

He opened his mouth to speak, but feeling slightly overwhelmed, closed it.

He tried again "Hermione?"

Her reply was instantaneous and nasty, though he knew she had every right to be.

"What the bloody hell do you want Malfoy? Just go away and leave me alone you bloody bastard!"

"Hermione, I…."

He stopped. Beyond angry now, she stood and waved her arms about screeching.

"Just shut the bloody hell up!" she screamed

"Leave me alone!" and with that, she slap him

Draco was stunned, though he realized he had it coming and should have expected it. Then the pain set in. He swore and sat down on the green armchair adjacent to the sofa Hermione was once again lying on. His hand went to his flaming cheek to attempt to sooth it. He remembered when she had slapped him in third year, but that had hurt nowhere near as much. Because now, he had actually done something to hurt her. And they both knew it.

Slowly, tears started pouring down his face as he realized the enormity of his actions. He had played with her and then backed out, like a coward. And to make it all worse, he had insulted her badly, again. Bruising not only her pride, but her confidence and love too.

Draco realized just how badly he had messed up. And it almost broke him. But one little thing, one small part of his mind rejoiced. For he now knew that she loved him back.

So he decided fine. If he loved her and she loved him, then why couldn't they be together? He knew that he had just about destroyed his chances with her by saying those few words, but he hoped that maybe, just maybe she would give him one more chance. So with that in mind, he stood up, gathered his courage and opened his mouth.

**Ha! Leaving you readers with a cliffhanger. Don't worry; I'll be updating this pretty quickly as it is now summer break (finally) and so I have more time. But I won't update until I get at least 5 reviews. Your choice. Also, should Hermione accept his apology immediately and have a quick happy ending, or should she refuse to listen to Draco's pleas?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Explanation

Here you are all my wonderful readers

**Here you are, all my wonderful readers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any if the characters, only the plot**

"Hermione?" Draco said uncertainly, inwardly he cursed at his timid and faltering voice.

The crying Gryffindor made no move on the couch. He tried again, sitting down on the end of her sofa.

"Hermione? I…I'm sorry." There he had said it. Merlin that was a lot harder than he though it would be.

"I'm sorry about everything. I just got a little, well, scared and I reacted badly. I am really very sorry love. I never meant to hurt you." He frowned, worried, and waited for her reaction.

These words finally got a response from her. She sat up slowly and stared at him with bloodshot and incredulous eyes.

"You're _sorry_?" She repeated bitterly. "_Sorry_ doesn't cut it. You're _sorry_ I'm crying over you. You're _sorry_ you've made my life miserable for something like 7 YEARS. You're _sorry _you made cutting, nasty, and purposely hurtful remarks when you knew I was already hurting because you were _scared. _And now you're _sorry._ Forgive me if I don't believe you_ lord Malfoy_." She drawled sarcastically, bitterly, and horribly to Draco.

He could barely believe his ears. True, he had been horrible, but honestly. But she wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

"Now, you're wondering how could anyone think so horribly of the 'Slytherin Prince, the Hogwarts Sex God'". Hermione said cuttingly. "I'll tell you how," she snarled in his face before turning away and throwing up her hands. Sometime during her rant she had stood up and began pacing, Draco's stunned eyes following her every movement.

"I can and will think that badly of you, because for some incomprehensible reason, I love you, you bloody bastard and that makes it a whole lot worse!" The ended with an anguished scream as only those honestly beyond hurt and anger can make. She collapsed on the ground in a heap, shaking silently.

"And now, once again because of you, I'm crying and torn up." She muttered sadly, then her voice changed into snarling bitterness and she looked up at Draco with a face of pure misery. He gaped at the raw emotion present.

"Take a picture Malfoy. It'll last longer. It can be prize to show off and stare at whenever your ego needs a boost. 'Oh look! There is that mudblood who fell for me. The one who I rejected in 7th year at school. What was her name again? What matter? She's just a mudblood.' Happy now Malfoy?"

Draco gave up. Standing and flinging his hands in the air he spoke into the air.

"Fine! You know what? I give up! I see that I'll never convince you I'm completely serious. Hell! I _know_ you'll never believe that I care for you, that I. bloody. Love. You."

He stood still, facing the Slytherin staircase, unaware of the few tears trickling down his cheeks.

**And that's it for today! I'm sorry, I know it's another cliffhanger but I'm not sure where to go from here. What do my lovely readers think? They spend a lot of time in misery or Hermione forgives him then they have to face the school?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Reconciliation

Though I have yet received any opinions about the last chapter, I have decided to continue anyway

**Though I have yet received any opinions about the last chapter, I have decided to continue anyway. Who knows? I may get more reviews and change this chapter completely. We'll see, won't we? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, only the plots**.

At these words, Hermione slowly raised her face off the ground.

"What?" she whispered softly. Nevertheless, the Slytherin heard. And responded hopelessly.

"You heard me. I love you. Want to spend the rest of my life with you. In sickness and in health. All that. I know you're smart, it shouldn't be that hard." But unlike before, his voice had no malicious anger, just resigned sadness.

This touched Hermione quite deeply and she began to regret her outburst. She rose and walked over to stand behind Draco. She tapped him on the shoulder and he slowly turned, not meeting her eyes.

"Draco. Look at me." She commanded softly. He slowly raised his eyes to look into her deep gold-flecked brown ones. What he saw in those deep pools made him gasp.

Her eyes were swirling with a mixture of regret, sorrow, understanding, and most importantly to Draco, love. She in turn was surprised by what his eyes were saying. His blue-flecked silver eyes held a combination of sparkling hope, sadness and slight frustration. But the predominant emotion both were projecting was the same: deep and abiding love.

Simultaneously, they smiled and relaxed into each other. Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione tiny waist possessively, Hermione's arms went around Draco's neck, both unconsciously pulling the other closer. Right before their lips connected Hermione whispered:

"I'm sorry Draco, I love you." Draco smiled happily as his lips covered hers in a gentle kiss.

Draco slowly traced his tongue over Hermione's bottom lip, as if asking for permission. She gave it readily and gasped, allowing Draco's tongue to slip in, caressing hers in a loving manner. Hermione moaned aloud and they both grinned and pressed closer. Finally when the need for oxygen became over powering, they broke apart. Draco sat on the sofa and pulled Hermione down on top of him. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear,

"Hermione, I love you too."

She gave a blindingly bright smile, leaned in and initiated another long kiss.

**Thought I was going to end it there didn't you? Well, I thought about it but decided not to. So continue and enjoy!**

In the Great Hall, Valentine's Day was in full swing. Everyone one looked there were pink cards, red roses, candies of all shapes and colors, and the most public displays of affections that most of the younger children had ever seen. It seemed like every student from fourth year or up was glued at the lips with someone else. Most of the younger kids laughed, gossiped, and make "yuk" sounds, though a few sighed wistfully.

The only house that seemed least affected by the mayhem was the green and silver table. Though there were many happy couples, there were far fewer cards, flowers, candies, and talking then present than at any of the other tables. And that was not how Pansy Parkinson liked it.

"Blaise? When was the last time that you saw Draco?" asked Pansy, slightly worried. It was very unlike Draco to miss any meals. He was after all, a growing teenage boy.

"I don't know Pans. You'd think he'd be here to watch _her_ on the most romantic day of the year." Blaise smirked at Pansy and glanced over at the boisterous Gryffindor table. He then frowned, confused.

"Though I don't see her anywhere. Maybe she finally gave up on that idiot Weasel ever noticing her." Though he didn't let on, he and Pansy were both confused not only by their best friend's absence but also by Hermione Granger's.

They had watched from the sidelines as Draco Malfoy fell further and further in love with the Gryffindor girl, offering only encouragement. None of the three powerful Slytherins were loyal to Voldemort though none of them paraded that fact around. So Pansy and Blaise didn't really mind that much that Draco had fallen for the know-it-all muggle-born. Instead, they approved of his feelings as they had seen how he had changed for the better, even though Hermione knew nothing of his feelings and probably never would.

Draco had taken to watching Hermione inconspicuously at meals and during classes. Unless he was ill, he hardly ever missed an opportunity to just watch her and revel in her (distant) presence.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione's absence had finally been noticed. Ron finally detached himself from Lavender's lips long enough to say,

"Hey has anyone seen Hermione? It's unlike her to be this late even though it's a weekend. Honestly. She never sleeps in this late!"

Harry and Ginny looked up from their breakfasts in unison, contrary to popular belief, they were not going out together. Harry had once said that kissing Ginny would be like kissing Hermione, whom he usually referred to with the term of 'sister'.

Harry frowned. "You're right Ron, she isn't here and that _is_ unlike her."

Ginny shook her head and disagreed. "She's probably in her room eating chocolate feeling sorry for herself. It _is_ Valentine's Day after all." She gave Harry a significant look and he nodded.

"True. Though we should probably go up and take some food to her." He offered as he gathered up some rolls, bagels, and fruit to bring up to their friend. Ginny quickly joined him and Ron looked up surprised.

"Why would Valentine's Day have anything to do with Hermione not being here?" Ron asked, confused and temporarily ignoring Lavender who was tugging on his shirt for some attention.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other slightly worried, Hermione had told Ginny and Harry at the Halloween Ball about her changing feelings for Malfoy, and while Harry and Ginny didn't mind, all three were rather worried about Ron's probable reaction so they hadn't told him.

"Well…uh…she hasn't been feeling herself this past week. So maybe she's just not feeling good and stayed in her room?" Ginny said tentatively.

Ron's frown disappeared at this explanation. "Oh. Ok. Let's bring her some food and cheer her up then!" He started stuffing food into his hands telling Lavender he'd be back later. She pouted but didn't try to stop the trio.

On the other side of the room, Pansy and Blaise had made the same decision. They made their way out of the Great Hall and promptly bumped into the three Gryffindors. Ginny blushed when Blaise apologized for slamming into her, and Pansy and Harry reacted the same way. Ron sputtered but said nothing, catching the glares from his friend.

Hermione and Draco continued making out for a few minutes before Hermione began to succumb to exhaustion; all the emotion had wrung her out. She fell asleep quickly, curled in Draco's lap. Draco smiled and brushed the hair away from her face before gently kissing her forehead. He pulled her in tighter and his smile grew as she whimpered and cuddled against him. His head fell on the pillows and he too drifted asleep.

Only to be awoken not ten minutes later by the sound of several shocked gasps in the vicinity. He slowly opened his eyes and shook himself awake before looking down at Hermione to make sure she was okay. He smiled angelically when he saw she was still sleeping soundly in his embrace. Then he turned his face upwards to look at his new guests, the smile dropping quickly when he realized exactly who was watching.

"Shit."

**I'm sorry, I know I'm leaving you all with another cliffhanger. However, I don't want to write too much, also I am waiting to hear about my last chapter. Enjoy and review please!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Acceptance

Another update for my readers

**Another update for my readers! Enjoy! Prepare for Ron bashing! (I honestly can't stand him)**

**Disclaimer: same as always!**

Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all staring at the couple on the couch in shock. As yet, no one had uttered a word and for that Draco was grateful. After all, his Hermione deserved her rest.

Pansy was the first to break the silence.

"Oh Drake!" she murmured happily, "Did you? Did she?"

Draco grinned, in a rare unguarded moment.

"It took a lot of crying, screaming, and convincing but yes."

Blaise spoke up next.

"Well mate, good for you. You deserve a nice Valentine's Day for a change."

Ginny moved to kneel next to the couch that Hermione and Draco were lying on.

"Don't hurt her Mal-Draco. She loves you, you know."

Draco was surprised but pleased. "I know."

Harry continued Ginny's line of thought. "And if you hurt her,"

"There will be hell to pay."

Completed Ginny, Pansy and Blaise. Draco looked up slightly startled.

"Whoa ok. Calm down. This isn't just a fling. Pans, Blaise. You know how I feel about her. That's not subject to change anytime soon if ever."

Hermione stirred and sat up in Draco's lap.

"What's not subject to change love?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Love?! What the bloody hell is going on here!" burst out Ron.

Hermione gasped and spun around, forgetting she was sitting down. She ended up almost falling off the couch but Draco grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her possessively.

Ginny almost burst into flames at her brother's eruption.

"Ronald Weasley! You will be quiet this instant and clean up your language!" she screamed, sounding scarily like her mother whose tempers were infamous.

"You will either congratulate Hermione or you will shut up or you will leave. But believe me, if you leave, I won't be speaking to you for a long time and I don't doubt that Hermione and Harry will agree with me."

"Shape up mate." Said Harry, trying to get his best friend beside Hermione to see reason.

Though he, Hermione, and Ron had always been close, once Ron and Lavender had gotten together, Ron had slowly grown apart from the other two while Harry and Hermione grew a lot closer. So if Ron decided to give up on their friendship, Harry wouldn't be too bothered. He just hoped Hermione would feel the same.

Ron sputtered, as they knew he would, but when his reply came, it was expected if not hoped for.

"Fine. If you want to go off with that ferrety bastard, don't come crying to me when he drops you in the dirt because I certainly don't want you!"

Hermione gaped; she hadn't thought it would honestly come to this. Seeing her friend's momentary incapacity, Ginny took over, surprisingly calm.

"Alright then, you've made your choice. Now get out." She pointed towards the door with an eerily calm air about her.

Ron stared at her with wide, fearful eyes before scrambling out of the room.

Ginny turned back to her friend only to frown instantly at the tears.

"Oh Hermione. You'll be alright, you've got me and Harry and Draco."

"And me" added Pansy softly.

"And me." Spoke up Blaise.

"See? We're all here love. We're all here." Crooned Draco gently into Hermione's ear. He motioned for the others to leave to give the couple some privacy. Harry gestured for the others to follow him up to the Heads' study. Once up there, he shut the door and turned to face the other occupants.

"We should talk."

...

Back downstairs, Draco once again watched Hermione cry. This time though, they both felt better about it as they weren't estranged, quite the opposite in fact. Draco had gathered Hermione up in his arms and stood, slowly and carefully climbing the Slytherin staircase up to his rooms.

"I'm not a baby, you don't have to carry me." Hermione said through her tears.

Draco chuckled and answered. "But I want to love. It's not like you're heavy."

And indeed Draco thought Hermione was almost unhealthily light. Once in his rooms, he laid Hermione on the bed and crawled up next to her, content to hold her until she calmed down. As soon as her tears stopped he rolled over so they were on their sides facing each other. He slowly reached out and brushed the last traces of tears from her cheeks, he smiled when she leaned unconsciously into his touch.

"Love, don't be upset. If he didn't want you to be happy, then you shouldn't need him as a friend. And look! You have Harry and Ginny and you've even started to convert Pansy and Blaise!"

"And you?" she asked timidly.

"And me. You'll always have me love. Always." He whispered before closing the distance and kissing her. Again.

Hermione responded eagerly to his touch and soon they were rolling about on the bed, snogging each other senseless.

...

Back in the study, a hurried conference was taking place.

"Alright, introductions first. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ginny Weasley"

"Pansy Parkinson"

"Blaise Zambini."

"Now, how long has Draco liked Hermione, Blaise?" asked Ginny, taking charge as usual.

"Since 4th year. He's loved her since 5th though I think he only realized it a few months ago." Blaise answered honestly.

"What about Hermione?" asked Pansy.

"She's had a crush on him since 3rd year, who knows why, and loved him since around 4th. She told us in 5th and promised us not to do anything. She spent the whole summer dreaming about being Head Girl with him when she found out." Harry laughed, remembering.

"Funny," remarked Pansy, "He did the same thing."

"Alright, I think we've left them long enough. Come on. They need food." Said Blaise getting up and offering a hand to Ginny, who took it, blushing.

"We brought some." Said Pansy and Harry in unison. Both stared and blushed while Ginny and Blaise blushed.

"Well come on!"

"We're coming, we're coming!"

The group made their way back to the common room only to find it empty. They looked around and heard voices coming from the Head Boy's room. They ran up the stairs and burst into Draco's rooms, startling the inside occupants.

"Oh hello," Hermione said, slightly breathless "A little help here please?" She managed before succumbing to giggles as Draco tickled her mercilessly.

Ginny grinned before jumping on the bed and joining in, tickling both Draco _and_ Hermione. The other three looked at each other and laughed before joining the tickle fight.

Much later, the 6 happy students lounged around on the huge bed, snacking away in a companionable silence. Hermione lay curled up in Draco's arms as he rested against the mahogany headboard; Ginny was lying with her feet hanging off the bed with Blaise laying next to her, and Pansy's head was lying against Harry's stomach as he too leaned against the intricately carved head board.

Suddenly, Hermione broke the silence.

"Merlin!" The group turned to look at her.

"What are we going to tell the school?" They lay back and groaned, no one relished the gossip that was sure to fly as soon as Hermione and Draco were seen together.

**That's all for now folks. Might update soon, maybe.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Unveiling

At m new beta's request, I have decided to update this abnormally fast

**At my new beta's request, I have decided to update this abnormally fast. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you know the deal.**

After a few hours of doing nothing, eating snacks, and talking about random things, the group decided to venture out of the Head dorms. After all, they didn't want to miss lunch too.

That decided, the group settled down on Draco's bed to start planning their entrance and story.

"So what's the plan guys?" asked Blaise.

"Well, we could just say that they had Heads' business?" Pansy suggested but was quickly overruled by everyone else.

"Draco and I aren't hiding. We have nothing to worry about and nothing to be ashamed of. Right?' Hermione stated, looking at Draco for confirmation.

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Right."

Harry groaned. "Save the PDA for later Draco."

The happy couple merely smiled. Ginny pulled their attention back to the present before they got too lost in each other.

"Earth to Dramione! Let's get back to this. Story?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's name blend before answering.

"We'll tell them the truth. Well, not all of the truth," she amended quickly at her friends' look of apprehension.

"Merely that Draco and I have gotten along and decided to try out dating each other. We can save all the love stuff for later when Hogwarts has gotten more used to the idea. How does that sound?"

"Good." Approved Ginny.

"Workable." Said Pansy.

"Brilliant." Stated Harry.

"Fine." Replied Blaise.

Draco responded with a kiss. Which Pansy promptly broke up.

"Alright. Let's get going. We wouldn't want to miss lunch would we?"

They all scrambled out of the Heads' dorm quickly, they were all getting pretty hungry. As they made their way towards the Great Hall, the whispers and rumors accompanying their progress made them feel slightly nervous. So much that Hermione was shaking slightly as they approached the huge doors.

"Okay love?" Draco asked softly. He wrapped with arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Yeah. Let's do this." She responded, breaking out of his embrace to stand and face the doors fearlessly.

"There's that Gryffindor courage." Said Draco causing Hermione to smile.

And with that, the group of 6 made their way into the Great Hall full of People.

...

When the unlikely group entered, the Hall fell into a sudden silence. Most of the student body looked shocked though Lavender and Ron look on knowingly. At the teachers' table most of the teachers looked as shocked as the students thought Snape smiled, barely and the Headmaster's eyes were twinkling madly. He started clapping slowly. Only Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall joined in. Albus Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students of Hogwarts.

"I would like to congratulate the Head Girl Hermione Granger and the Head Boy Draco Malfoy on finally realizing their true feelings." He raised his glass in toast to the stunned couple, as did the Potions and Transfiguration teachers. Followed slowly by the rest of the teacher as they finally caught on to the Headmaster's meaning.

Draco smirked and looked down at the beautiful girl at his side. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"What do you say love? Should we give them a show?" He asked, smirking evilly.

Hermione looked at him with love in her eyes and smirked back. "Why certainly."

With that he grabbed her and dipped her down before swooping in and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Behind them, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, and Harry all laughed and cheered as did most of the Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindor table stayed notoriously quiet as most of the lions looked on in horror.

When Draco and Hermione finally came up for air, they were grinning madly at the reactions they had produced from the student body. Then their grins died suddenly. Wherever were they going to sit?

...

Slowly, day-by-day, the Hogwarts population came to accept the relationship when it became clear that the couple wasn't breaking up anytime soon.

Also, because of their unorthodox relationship, house unity had reached an all time high. Hermione and Blaise were also no longer the only Grytherin couples. Blaise and Ginny had gotten together shortly after Hermione and Draco had, and Harry and Pansy were getting close to admitting their true feelings.

Finally, it came down to the last day. Hermione Granger walked around the Head Common Room listlessly.

"It's my last day at Hogwarts, as Head Girl, as Draco's girlfriend. After this, it will be all gone." She said into the empty air.

Though Hermione and Draco had never talked about ending their relationship once school was over, they had certainly never talked of continuing it so Hermione logically concluded that once they had Graduated, they would be going their separate ways. She had resigned herself to the fact and tried not to get too upset over it.

Meanwhile up in his room, Draco was pacing frantically, his eyes never leaving the small velvet box lying on his bed. It looked deceptively innocent against the green and silver sheets but Draco knew that it would change his life forever, one way or another.

Finally he made his decision, snatching up the small box, he made his way down to the Common Room and crept up behind Hermione. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. Hermione squeaked in surprise before relaxing against him.

"All packed?" she asked lazily, determined to enjoy these last few moments together.

"Yes. All set. You?" He murmured into her shoulder.

"Of course." She replied chuckling.

Draco suddenly turned serious and spun Hermione around to face him.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked bluntly. He knew he'd loose his courage if he took too long.

Hermione looked startled but replied in a heartbeat.

"Of course love. Do you even need to ask?" She smiled radiantly in his arms.

Draco smiled back as he slipped the simple ring onto her finger. He had bought it months ago but had only now worked up the courage to ask her.

"I know Mother will love you. Will you come live with me at the Manor right away?" He asked anxiously.

Hermione turned serious. "I…I have no where else to go. You know my parents were, were killed in 4th year." She replied sadly.

Draco immediately softened. "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to remind you…"

Hermione forced a smile, "It's all right. Honestly. You're sure your mother won't mind?"

"Of course not! How could she not love you? You're beautiful, smart, mine and bloody sexy. What's not to like?"

Hermione laughed.

"I guess."

**This is pretty much it folks. Don't worry, there will be an epilogue but other than that, this fic is done.**

**Thanks for reviews and for reading!**


	7. Conclusion

Well here it is, the conclusion of Valentine's Morning

**Well here it is, the conclusion of **_**Valentine's Morning**_**. This is the last chapter. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as always…**

Hermione Granger was currently curled up in her husband's lap recounting the story of that fateful Valentine's Day exactly 10 years ago. She smiled at the memory of everything that had transpired in those last ten years.

Exactly 8 years ago, Hermione and Draco had had a beautiful Valentine's Day wedding. As Draco had predicted, Narcissa had quickly come to love Hermione like her own daughter.

They were all extremely happy when 7 years ago, their daughter Elizabeth Claudia Malfoy had been born on May 17th.

5 years ago, their twin girls had been born on August 26th. They had been named Virginia Rachel Malfoy and Emily Alexandra Malfoy.

And just 2 years ago, Hermione had given birth to their only boy, Xavier James Malfoy.

Not only had Hermione and Draco gotten married, but their friends had followed them in to matrimony as well.

One year after Lizzie's birth, Ginny and Blaise had gotten married in Italy. Less than a year later, Venice Hermione had been born.

Ginny and Blaise had settled into married life and doted on their daughter. So it came as a great shock when Ginny found out she was pregnant again only days after Hermione had announced she was expecting again. The real kicker came however when it was revealed that Ginny was carrying not one, not two, but _three_ babies. They were born only days after Xavier and are currently toddling around the Zambini mansion wearing their parents out.

Any visitor at the mansion would usually hears exhausted parents calling out

"Kayden Draconis Zambini! Put that done this instant!"

Or

"Marianne Priscilla Zambini! Don't make me raise my voice with you!"

Or

"Annebelle Molly Zambini! What have you done now?"

From either of the worn out parents.

Harry and Pansy Potter are frequent visitors at both Manors. They have been married only 2 years and are expecting their first child in June.

Ron and Lavender got married almost as soon as they got off the Hogwarts Express for the last time. The Weasley family grudgingly accepted the marriage but quickly decided that Ron and Lavender were not pleasant people to be around. To date, Lavender has given birth to 9 kids in 10 years.

Ronald Jr., born 6 months after they married,

Lavender Jr., born 2 years after their marriage,

Lucy and Susie, born 3 years after their marriage,

Peter, born 4 years after their marriage,

Violet, Amber, and Ruby, born 6 years after their marriage,

And Christopher was born 8 years after Ron and Lavender got married.

However, their family is still growing, as Lavender is due to give birth to twins within weeks.

All in all, the Zambinis, the Malfoys, the Potters, and most of the Weasleys live in a very tight group quite happily. Hermione and Draco are finally happy, surrounded by friends and family.

Hermione leaned into her husband's chest and watched Lizzie play with her siblings. She sat up and kissed him gently on the lips, he responded eagerly. A few minutes later, she murmured into his lips,

"Things turned out rather well, didn't it?"

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead gently saying,

"That they did love, that they did."

FINIS

**Thank you to all my readers, my wonderful reviewers, and my beta. This is the end of **_**Valentine's Morning**_** but **_**Grytherin **_**is far from over. Thank you again for reading this. Reviews are still welcome.**

**Tessa**


End file.
